อาวุธ
อาวุธ ( Weapons ) อาวุธ อาวุธ '''คือ เครื่องมือทำลายที่มีดาเมจรุนแรง ใน Terraria อาวุธมี หลายประเภท คุณภาพ แต่เครื่องมือสามารถกระทำดาเมจได้ ได้เหมือนกันแต่น้อยกว่า อาวุธสามารถคราฟได้ แต่บางอย่างไม่ สามารถคราฟได้ ต้องหาเอา ใน Terraria มีอาวุธ 3 ประเภท ระยะใกล้ , ระยะไกล และเวทย์มนตร์ '''Weapons are offensive tools that are mainly used to inflict damage. In Terraria, weapons have a variety ofqualities. Tools can also inflict damage, but weapons are generally more effective. Weapons can be crafted with many materials, but some can only be found or bought. All weapons do one of three damage types: Melee, Ranged, or Magic. ประเภทของอาวุธ ดาบ ดาบเป็นอาวุธขั้นต่ำที่สามารถเห็นได้ตามทั่วไปตั้งแต่เริ่มเกม ซึงเป็นอาวุธคนละชั้นกับดาบใบกว้าง ทั้งระยะและดาเมจ Shortswords Shortswords are a low-tier genre of weapon most commonly seen at the beginning of the game. This is so because they are far outclassed by broadswords in nearly every way possible, namely range and power. ดาบใบกว้าง ดาบใบกว้างเป็นอาวุธที่ใช้กันมาก ปกติจะมีความเร็วสูงไม่ก็ปานกลาง อาวุธประเภทนี้สามารถคราฟได้ยกเว้น Muramasa ใน Dungeon Chest Braker Blade จากบอส Wall Of Flesh และ Starfury จาก Floating Islands ตัวอย่างดาบใบกว้าง เช่น Terra Blade , True Night's Edge , True Excalibur , Frostband , Death Sickle Broadswords ' Broadswords are one of the most common weapons. They usually have a fast or medium strike speed, as well as a medium attack range. All broadswords are craftable, with the exception of the Muramasa, which is found only in Dungeon Chests, the Breaker Blade, which is only dropped by the Wall of Flesh, and the Starfury, which is commonly found on Floating Islands. Some notable broadswords are: Terra Blade, True Night's Edge, True Excalibur, Frostbrand, Death Sickle 'หอก อาวุธที่ทำเพื่อแทง มีความเร็วช้าและดาเมจน้อยกว่า แต่ระยะไกลกว่า หอกสามารถพบในหีบ หรือแร่ใน Hardmode หอกมีความสามารถที่จะดาเมจหลายๆครั้งภายในคราวเดียว ตัวอย่างหอก เช่น Mushroom Spear , Cholorphyte Partisan , Gungnir , Adamantitite Glaive , Mythril Halberd , Coblit Naginata , Dark Lance Spears Weapons made for stabbing, are generally slower and slightly less powerful than swords , but have a longer reach. You can find Spears in chests or craft them with post-hardmode ores. Spears have the powerful ability to inflict multiple damage to all enemies they hit in a single swing (meaning after hitting an enemy, the spear does not stop, so it is useful for fighting a pack of enemies). They can also be aimed in the direction of the mouse when clicked. Some notable spears are:Mushroom Spear, Chlorophyte Partisan, Gungnir, Adamantite Glaive, Mythril Halberd, Cobalt Naginata, Dark Lance อาวุธปา อาวุธเหล่านี้เป็นอาวุธที่ปาได้ เป็นอาวุธที่ดาเมจไม่สูงมากแต่ความเร็วจะเร็วมากถึงเร็ว อาวุธปามี 2 ประเภท 1. กลับมา 2. ไม่กลับมา อาวุธปาที่สามารถย้อนกลับได้ถือว่าเป็นอาวุธระยะใกล้ เช่น Flamarangs , Light Discs ตัวอย่างอาวุธปา เช่น Posessed Hatchet , Light Disc , Flamarang , Bananarang , Thorn Chakram , Paladin's Hammer Thrown Weapons These weapons are thrown at enemies to inflict damage. They deal moderate amounts of damage and typically have a fast or very fast attack speed. There are 2 types of thrown weapons: returning and non-returning. Melee damage varients are returning weapons such as Flamarangs and Light Discs will return to the player after being thrown, usually in an arc-shaped motion. Some notable thrown weapons are: Possessed Hatchet, Light Disc, Flamarang, Bananarang, Thorn Chakram, Paladin's Hammer ลูกตุ้ม ลูกตุ้มเป็นอาวุธระยะกลางถึงไกล เหมาะสำหรับตีกลุ่ม แต่เนื่องจากความเร็วช้าจึงไม่เหมาะสำหรับศัตรูที่มีความเร็วสูง ตัวอย่างลูกตุ้ม เช่น Dao of Pow , Flower Pow Flails Flails are medium to long ranged weapons that will deal damage to all enemies hit (similar to spears) making them good for groups of enemies. Due to the slow speed Flails are not very good against fast enemies or when enemies are attacking from many different directions. Some notable flails are: Dao of Pow, Flower Pow